Hearing Things
by Eigee
Summary: Ava's new pact comes with a new determination and although her visions of Wrathia are no more, she discovers a knack for spotting the odd like never before. Particularly the people around her. T for Maggie's swearing.


**A/N: Whew, long time no see! Okay, this is my first Ava's Demon fanfic so be decent, everyone. I was working on my novel but these kids didn't let me write, so what the heck. I stopped to write something quick. What you should know: a)This is very poorly written; b)The characters are OOC as heck; c)I don't care. So let's just say there was an effort. I really love Ava's Demon and I'm getting desperate for the update. Basically this is what I think would happen after Ava comes out of the bathroom and Gil finishes his story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Warning: SPOILERS.**

* * *

Hearing Things

"And that's why I wanted to be a doctor ever since." Gil Marverde shrugged at his guest with a sheepish smile. "It seemed like the right thing to you, you know?"

Maggie Lacivi was far too distracted by how handsome she thought him to be to actually pay any attention to what he said. So she only nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah..." she sighs.

"So, what happened?" Gil asked after taking a sip of his mint tea. "Your accident?"

Maggie felt her cheeks grow hot and nervously bit her lip, curling a strand of her hair around her finger. "Well..."

In that same moment light tiny footsteps made their way into interrupting the quiet conversation.

"You?" Maggie snaps. "How on earth-"

"Ava!" Gil exclaims, still worried for the frail child. Her wounds seemed the worst from out of the three kids he and Nevy rescued. "Are you feeling okay? Here, take a seat."

Ava was still in too much shock from what she had experienced in the past few hours. The pact. The conversation with Wrathia. The book. It was all too much to take in. Gil's good-natured worry and Maggie's disdainful glare meant nothing to her at the moment. She had to figure out how to get to defeat Titan, how to get the other demons. Damned be her, she still had to figure out what the book even meant!

"Are you feeling dizzy?" Gil asked her gently as the girl still stood shyly by the door frame with her hands protecting her chest. "Let me help you."

Gil reached for her hand in order to pull her to the table but Ava gasped. Thinking he might have hurted her, Gil instantly jerked his hand away. But instead of watching pain cross Ava's face, he saw surprise as she stared at her bandaged chest. She lifted her eyes hoping to find a reasonable explanation to the key sticking out her body, but Gil was still expectant. Was it that hard to miss? It's not like you see a person with a drawer for a chest every other day, after all.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

With her lips slightly parted she moved her head from side to side and silently joined Gil and Maggie, although the latter wasn't very glad about it.

"What, are you still hearing things, Ava?" Maggie mocked her. Gil coughed on his tea hearing Maggie comment. Hearing things? But Ava didn't notice his reaction, she couldn't have suspected he was in a situation similar to hers. She was too busy, looking down to her chest, slightly touching the key.

"What the _fuck _are you doing?" Maggie asked.

Still astonished, Ava turned to her. In all honesty, as scared as she was about the pact she just made with Wrathia, this was the first time in her life she actually felt smug about something. What could Maggie possibly know about this grander-than-thou demon thing?

"You're crazy, you know that?" She continued. "Crazy as fuck."

"Maggie, I don't think you should say that..." Gil muttered, but Maggie turned at him with slight annoyance.

"You just wait until she snaps at you. You won't think the same. Right Ava? What are you going to tell him? Huh?"

Ava wasn't listening to her bickering. Instead she turned the key and pulled the drawer open, revealing Wrathia's book. But in Gil and Maggie's eyes, she was simply playing mime. Ava gasped and hastily pushing the drawer closed, she stood up.

"I need to get out of here," she mumbled and started pacing around the room, looking for the way out.

"What?" Maggie shrieked.

"Wait, Ava," Gil exclaimed, going after her. "You'll get hurt, you're not fully recovered yet!"

"Let her go," Maggie said. "She's crazy. Better off without her, trust me."

"I'm not crazy!" Ava growled, having it with Maggie. She felt that uncomfortable boiling sensation in her stomach again, the very same one that made her ruin Gil's bed covers, as if someone had set her on fire.

"Aren't you going to wait for your friends?" Gil asked a bit conflicted, cocking his head.

"They're not my friends," Ava answered. "The guy over there wanted to dump me in the first planet we crossed."

Gil seemed bothered, unable to stop himself from glancing to his left and shrugging annoyed as Ava spoke.

"And now you're not even listening to me," she said, rolling her eyes. "Thank you for your help Gil, but it's best if I go."

"Gosh Nevy, stop it for a second, please!" he hissed.

Ava stopped dead on her tracks and felt a nagging familiarity in Gil's irritation. "What?"

"Nothing," Gil gasped, suddenly sorry he caved into Nevy's demanding to be heard.

"You said something," Ava insisted, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No, I didn't." Poor Gil couldn't think of anything better to say. The minute he realized he was the only one who could see Nevy, he started being more careful about her. Especially while in training. His teachers were very strict with the students, but it's natural, Gil thought. Nothing but the best can be demanded from someone who will become Titan's servant. The only downside about this was that instructors were never very eager to listen to young versions of himself talking about his "imaginary friend". And Ava detected this. She felt something was off with him.

"Hey, um... I know it's not of my business, but I really think you should let me watch over you for a little longer. I'm a doctor. Or I'm going to be one... I mean, you should just wait for your friends to get better, too. It's kind of dangerous outside if you don't know the place."

It wasn't Gil's warning but her need to find out more about why he talked to himself. He could have a demon. But how? He seems much older than her. Unless... unless he had died, too.

"Just until Odin wakes up," she said. "Then I'll be on my way. I don't want to cause you more trouble."

Gil nodded. "Fair enough."


End file.
